Sethokesh, The Shard of Daggerspine
Sethokesh, The Shard of Daggerspine is a magical, sentient greatsword crafted from dragonscale from the red dragon Daggerspine. The blade is red dragonscale with three runic circles along it's blade, and a black hilt. The blade holds the spirit of Sethendrin Wolfjaw, a human paladin who served Kord in life - his soul was trapped by Tiamat in the blade to power it. Sethokesh is currently wielded by and attuned by Vahlka. Personality & Appearance Sethendrin has appeared several times in dreams and out of body experiences. He is a very tall and muscular human man with long dark hair. He wears no armor, instead draping himself in thick furs. He has proven himself to be very intelligent, and to have a great deal of historical knowledge. Yet he has little patience for answering questions and can often be pointedly cruel - mostly to Vahlka, as he barely ever speaks to anyone else. He has also been known to lie about information to the party often and very well. Sethendrin talks about his past as little as he can. Providing only vague comments and often snapping at Vahlka for asking him prying questions. He seems to have a vitriolic relationship with his wife, Braugera as well as the spirit in the black dragonblade, Hazifor. Effects * While attuned, you gain a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with this magic weapon. In addition, it has the following traits: * ''Reticence. ''When an attuned creature reaches 15th level, Sethokesh's attack bonus increases to +3 * Fury of the Wyrm Queen. When you use your action to make a weapon attack, before you make the attack roll, you can choose to ignite the blade, dealing an extra 1d8 fire damage on a hit. If the attack roll does not exceed the armor class of the target and the attack misses, you take 1d8 points of fire damage. If you score a critical hit while using this effect, increase the additional damage to 4d8. If you critically fail while using this ability, you take 4d8 fire damage. You can only use this effect once per round. * Awakened: Spell Sunder. Sethokesh has 6 charges to cast spells. As long as the sword is attuned to you and you are holding it in your hand, you can spend one charge to cast counterspell using a reaction or dispel magic using an action. The spellcasting ability for these spells is your spellcasting ability, or Charisma, if you do not have one. If you attempt to counter or dispel a spell of a higher level than third and you fail your spellcasting ability check, you immediately take 2d8 fire damage. Sethokesh regains one charge whenever it kills a humanoid, or critically strikes with Wrath of the Wyrm Queen active. * Awakened: Wrath. Whenever you kill a humanoid with Wrath of the Wyrm Queen active, you must make a DC 10 Wisdom saving throw. On a failure, you gain one point of Fury. * Primal Enchantment. There are aspects of this weapon that currently seem to be locked or sealed. Sword History The sword was found by Andrith Shadowbane and her party in the horde of the white dragon Grenn. Knowing that it was cursed, Andrith and Jeth attempted to reforge the sword, but they were unsuccessful in removing the curse. The player characters found the sword in Andrith's apartment in Grindwall after Deacon lead them through the quarantine district. He took the sword from the apartment, but after pestering from Vahlka, he reluctantly gave the sword to the drow to use. After the party entered the underdark, a group of deep gnomes attempted to rob the party while they slept. After one of the gnomes successfully used a cone of cold against the party, knocking Boris unconscious, Vahlka killed her in retribution, using the sword's "Wrath of the Wyrm Queen" ability. Apparently this kill was enough to activate the second rune on the sword, which caused an enormous explosion, injuring everyone in the party and killing Barkley's pet rats, Iron, Alabaster, and Kraken. The blast also knocked Vahlka unconscious. After the explosion, Deacon healed Vahlka, but while she was prone on the ground Sethokesh spoke to her telepathically for the first time. The sword told her that her behavior was "Pathetic" and asked her "What kind of wielder are you?" Vahlka continued to use Sethokesh, although with a bit more reticence than she had shown in the past. The two of them did not get along very well at all at first, but have gradually settled down - even if they are not terribly fond of one another. Sethokesh and Necrotaush were stolen briefly by gnolls, apparently given to the gnolls by the blue dragon Dazzlegleam, but the party managed to get their swords back and flee with them. Person History He served as the Kord respresentative on the Templar Council in life. Was also some sort of king? Necara implied that he had been betrayed by someone Married Braugera at some point. The two of them were seen in a vision by Olivia to be riding on giant wolves, attempting to flee the Ring of Storms - they chose to leave Necara behind, and Sethendrin warned her that her "Curse would consume her." Got stuck in a sword by Tiamat somehow? Fun Facts * Sethokesh speaks at least 12 languages. * Sethokesh translates to "wildfire claw" and Sethendrin to "wildfire king" * Sethendrin appeared as a massive flaming black undead wolf in the Beastlands. * Sethendrin is married to his fellow dragonblade, Braguera. He says she's a bitch and he hates her and also told Vahl she reminded him of her. * He's a shitty little man even if he's 6'6". Relevant Quotes Category:Items